


I Shine a Lamp

by gamerfic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book of G'Kar, Filk, Gen, Hymns, In-Universe Music, Religion, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: The publication of the Book of G'Kar influenced not only Narn religious beliefs and practices, but also those of spiritual seekers across the galaxy. Here we present an example of liturgical music as composed by and for a group of human followers of Citizen G'Kar's teachings, dating from the end of the 23rd century and blending Narn religious texts with human hymnody.





	I Shine a Lamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

[Click here to stream audio on Vocaroo](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1Xy4nLDM0b3)

[MP3 download](http://s000.tinyupload.com/index.php?file_id=04208628586661441798)

**Lyrics:**

I shine a lamp upon the wall before me  
In search of one elusive mystery  
A light appears, and I bask in its glory  
Mistaking it for true divinity  
I seek the light that only comes from seeking  
And I must learn it always came from me

I stand between the wall and lamp, unwitting  
I block the light where it comes shining out  
Thus as I stare, I only see the shadow  
I only see the depths of my own doubt  
So let us know the aim of all our yearning  
Is found within, and never from without

May we be lamps unto the world around us  
Illuminating beauty, truth, and flaws  
May we take comfort in new understanding  
And face the universe with growing awe  
And when we die, we'll know we have discovered  
The face of God in everything we saw

(To the tune of [Finlandia](https://hymnary.org/tune/finlandia), composed 1899, Jean Sibelius)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics inspired by G'Kar's monologue from season 5, episode 14, "Meditations on the Abyss," which is way too good not to have made it into the Book of G'Kar in some form:
> 
> _"If I take a lamp and shine it toward the wall, a bright spot will appear on the wall. The lamp is our search for truth, for understanding. Too often, we assume that the light on the wall is God, but the light is not the goal of the search, it is the result of the search. The more intense the search, the brighter the light on the wall. The brighter the light on the wall, the greater the sense of revelation upon seeing it. Similarly, someone who does not search – who does not bring a lantern – sees nothing. What we perceive as God is the by-product of our search for God. It may simply be an appreciation of the light… pure and unblemished… not understanding that it comes from us. Sometimes we stand in front of the light and assume that we are the center of the universe – God looks astonishingly like we do – or we turn to look at our shadow and assume that all is darkness. If we allow ourselves to get in the way, we defeat the purpose, which is to use the light of our search to illuminate the wall in all its beauty and in all its flaws; and in so doing, better understand the world around us."_


End file.
